When Two Collide
by Flawlessly
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko always fought all the time but never noticing that their actually flirting with each other. The others are planing to get them together read to find out how they turn out! Other minor couples too.
1. Prologue

When Two Collide

**Rima's POV**

_Beep!…beep!…beeeep!_

"Ughh…" I murmured as I slapped the alarm snooze button. "Rima wake up it's time for your date with Nagihiko!" my clown chara giggled out. "Oh! You're right what time is it? Crap! It's already 12?! I promised I would meet Nagihiko in 45 minutes at the parfait shop!" I shouted as I quickly hopped off my bed to get ready. _"I know what you're wondering why would I date that purple-headed cross dresser, since I swore that I would __**NEVER EVER **__date hi,m but it wouldn't really make sense if I started here, so let's got back in time and I will show you how it all started…_


	2. Chapter 1

Rima, Nagihiko, Amu, Tadase grade 7, 13 years old

Yaya and Kairi grade 6, 12 years old

Kukai and Utau grade 8, 14 years old

Ikuto grade 10, 16 years old

* * *

Chapter 1:

No one's Pov:

"Cross-dresser!"

"Chibi!"

"Shorty!"

"Purple-head!"

And the list goes on and on, as Rima and Nagihiko walk together to Seiyo Academy. This is the norm for them as they do their usual routine every single day…

"Oh quit it you two! " Amu yelled from behind the two as they were heading to school.

"Sorry Amu-chan." Nagihiko apologized politely.

"Sorry Amu, "Rima mumbled.

Instantly Amu brightened up back to her usual self, "I don't get it why can't you guys just get along? You two would make a very cute couple if you two would stop fighting you know." Amu stated.

"When hell freezes over will I ever stop arguing with this purple head over there." Rima deadpanned as she pointed her finger towards Nagihiko.

Nagihiko agreed with her and asked, "Where are our charas? "As he looked around, trying to find where his two charas went.

"Oh I heard that Kiseki ordered them to a meeting today in the Royal Garden." Tadase replied as the three walked up to him at the school gates. Amu immediately blushed at Tadase.

"H-hi T-Tadase." Amu stuttered out while blushing pink.

Rima rolled her eyes at this and Nagihiko chuckled.

Utau came running towards them while dragging Kukai along with her, "Hey guess what for this spring break I'm going to my island in North America and you guys are all invited to come with me." Utau said as Kukai was panting from all the running from the ramen shop to here.

"Utau why don't you seem tired? We just ran like 4 miles!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Practice," Utau said with a shrug.

"IS THAT TRUE UTAU?!" Yaya screamed from behind them, while dragging Kairi behind her.

"Yeah." Utau said while getting glomped by Yaya.

Rima and Nagihiko continued their morning argument. Everyone sweat-dropped at this.

"Seems to me that those two over there are flirting with each other." Ikuto whispered in Amu ear.

"Guahh!" Amu screeched when Ikuto bit her ear. "It doesn't seem like their flirting they do this every day." Amu replied while rubbing her sore ear.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Rima and Nagihiko shouted in unison.

"Sureeeee." Everyone said.

_Ring..Ring...Ring_

"We better get to class. Also we have a meeting after school so remember " Tadase said and everyone waved goodbye to each other.

* * *

After school in the Royal Garden

"Today's meeting is about the decreasing of X-Eggs over the past few days."

"Well according to the charts and graphs we have dropping greatly after we brought down Easter a month ago, even though we do not hear about Easter so much anymore but we still have to keep out guard up." Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses.

The only people who actually were listening to what Kairi just said were Tadase and Nagihiko. The others were either munching on candy (Yaya) , sleeping (Amu), or glaring at Nagihiko (Rima).

"Hey did you guys just heard what Kairi just said?" Nagihiko asked the three girls.

"No Yaya is too busy eating candy." Yaya said through her mouth full of candy.

"I have no obligation to listen to this." Rima replied on a quite voice while taking out a pack of Pocky and munching on it.

Nagihiko sighed and asked, "Amu-chan?"

No sounds came from Amu's spot. When they looked, Amu wasn't there except there was a piece of paper there instead.

Nagihiko took the paper and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

_"It's my turn to have Amu to myself."_

_signed _

_-Ikuto _

"That black cat, can't just take Amu! We're in a meeting for crying out loud!" Tadase wailed out of character.

"Oh well since Amu's not here then we should end the meeting here then." Kairi said.

"Sounds good to me." Rima said in a quite voice.

Everyone started to pack up and bid each other goodbye. Yaya left with Kairi, Tadase left to talk to Tsukasa leaving Rima and Nagihiko alone.

"Why are you still here purple-head?" Rima asked while walk passed him.

"Well I was going to wait for to walk home together." Nagihiko said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well I don't want to walk home with you purple-head." Rima said as she continued walking.

"But I want to walk you home Rima." Nagihiko said.

"Add an honorific!" Rima commanded, "and it's Mashiro to you." she said sternly.

"Too bad Rima." Nagihiko said slyly while winking at her.

"Humph." Rima said

"Anyways are you going to Utau's island for spring break?" Nagihiko asked.

"Er i have to ask first I may not actually be able to go, what about you purple-head?" Rima asked softly. "Oh this is my stop, later cross-dresser." Rima said as she ran into her home.

"What?! i'm not a cross-dresser anymore." Nagihiko said as he walked down the street to his home.

* * *

Next day in the Royal Garden

"Hey guys." Amu said brightly followed by her charas.

"Morning Amu." The guardians coursed together except Rima and Nagihiko which are in their usual bubble argument not even bothering to notice Amu's presence.

"Oh shut up purple-head!" Rima yelled at Nagihiko

Nagihiko smirked, "Your're just jealous of me Rima."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"NOT!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO I AM NOT! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU?!" Rima screeched.

"Face it Rima you so are jealous of me."

"ADD AN HONORFIRIC!, besides why would I be jealous of your fans girls and you huh?" "You want me to show you how your fans act?" "Oh Nagi-sama you're so awesome i could die!"

"Oh yeah what about you're fan boys?" "Oh Rima-sama your hair is so luscious and beautiful I wish i could look at it everyday!"

"Uh are those two flirting?" Yaya whispered to Amu.

"I think so considering how close they are to each other right now. I bet they don't even know that their flirting with each other." Amu said slyly.

"We should totally get them together when we go to Utau's island during spring break!" Yaya exclaimed.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Tadase and Kairi asked the two of them.

"We have to get those two over there together when we go to Utau's island, just look at them! Their flirting with each other and they don't even know it!" Yaya stated.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ace." Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses.

"YAYA'S NAME ISN'T ACE! IT'S YAYA! CALL YAYA, YAYA!." Yaya yelled.

"O-Okay Ac- I mean Yaya." Kairi stuttered while blushing.

"Yay!" Yaya exclaimed.

"This is going to be so much fun, we also have to tell our plan to Utau and Kukai too." Amu smirked watching Rima and Nagihiko yell at each other, which they are actually flirting with each other on the inside without even knowing it.

"Hey Rima, Nagi are you guys going to Utau's island this spring break?" Amu called out.

"Yes." They both said at the exact same time then resuming their argument.

"Good." The four said with a mischievous look in their eyes.

And the plan to get those two together started to form.


End file.
